Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a viewing side and rear images while driving a vehicle and, more particularly, to a display system for displaying rear and/or side views images to a driver operating a vehicle without the use of mirrors.
Conventional vehicles include a windshield-mounted rear view mirror for viewing objects at the rear of the vehicle, and side view mirrors, one mounted to the driver side and another mounted to the passenger side of the vehicle for viewing images at the sides of the vehicle. Since the side view mirrors extend from the sides of the vehicle, they are susceptible to damage when backing out or entering a home garage. Also, the mirrors add parts, weight, and thus cost to vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to provide a display system for viewing side and rear images while driving a vehicle, thereby eliminating the use of mirrors.